El Gran Amor
by kagome195zx
Summary: Los chicos al llegar a la aldea, encuentran a una chica identica a Aome, esta se "enamora" de Inuyasha, cosa que comenzo a incomodar a Aome, la miko se puso celosa, pero sin saber la verdadera verdad de todo esto.-


"**El Gran Amor"**

"**¿Tengo una doble?"**

**Único Capitulo:**

Los chicos estaban caminando tranquilamente por el Sengoku, estaban cansados y decidieron ir a la aldea próxima, Aome y Sango se encontraban delante de Inuyasha, Miroku y Shippo, ella estaban platicando muy a gusto.-

-Ya quiero ir a una aldea, necesito descansar.-le sonrió a Sango.-

-Tienes razón Aome, todos necesitamos descansar, y espero que tenga aguas termales.-estirándose.-

Ellos al llegar, escucharon el grito de una chica quien los estaba llamando.-¡Chicos oigan!.-se acercaba la joven, ella al acercarse demasiado, notaron que era igualita a Aome, todos miraron a Aome, para mirar a la chica misteriosa.-

-¡Hola chicos!.-sonriendo felizmente.-

-¿Aome?.-de nuevo miraron a la chica.-

-Aome se acerco para quedar frente a frente de su gemela, ambas se miraron para mirar a los demás.-

-Son idénticas.-susurro Shippo.-

-Es verdad, pero…-Sango iba a decir algo.-

-¡Inuyasha!.-la chica lo abrazo tiernamente.-

_¿Cómo es que conoce a Inuyasha?.-pensó Aome sorprendida, pero le dio un poco de enojo, de cómo ella lo abrazaba con seguridad.-_

Ya en la aldea, los chicos incluido la chica, fueron refugiados en una pintoresca cabaña, que era enorme, en una de las habitaciones, la chica no dejaba de abrazar al chico, Inuyasha no sabia que hacer, pero se dejo abrazar solo un momento para no entristecer a la chica.-

-¿De donde vienes?.-pregunto Miroku.-

-Vengo del oeste, quise venir a conocer al mundo, y encontrar al que será mi compañero.-abrazando más fuerte al chico.-

-Excelencia, creo que ella quiere algo serio con Inuyasha.-susurro Sango al monje.-

-Tienes la razón, solo mírala.-nervioso.-

-Oye.-interrumpió Shippo.-No quiero ser indiscreto, pero ¿Quién eres tu?.-empezó un interrogatorio.-

-Me llamo Ishuny.-mirando a Inuyasha.-

_¿Qué querrá con Inuyasha?.-pensó Aome un poco triste.-_

-Además Inuyasha es el chico a quien yo amo.-abrazando el brazo del chico.-

Aome veía como Ishuny abrazaba al chico, miraba como se acurrucaba en el pecho del muchacho, y el no hacia nada para alejarse de ella, por mientras el chico tenia una cara fastidiada.-

Miroku y Sango miraron a Aome, quien estaba atenta en esos dos chicos.-

-Inuyasha eres tan lindo.-sonrió Ishuny.-

Aome oculto la mirada con su flequillo, Sango la miraba preocupada.-

-Ao…-Miroku la interrumpió.-

-Dígame señorita, ¿Qué piensa hacer ahora?.-pregunto Miroku, dando una sonrisa falsa.-

-Estaré al lado de mi Inuyasha.-respondió.-

-¡¿Qué?.-exclamo Inuyasha.-

-Además me imagino mi vida junto con Inuyasha.-sonrojándose.-

_No puede ser.-rogando en sus interiores el hibrido.-_

-Pienso estar con el toda la vida, hasta que la muerte nos separe.-con gran seguridad.-

-Pero que…-Inuyasha intento hablar.-

-¿Pero que ha…-Aome estaba mas que molesta.-

-¿Pasa algo?.-pregunto Ishuny, mirando a Aome un poco molesta.-

-Será mejor cambiar de tema.-sugirió Inuyasha.-

_Tengo un mal presentimiento.-pensó Aome, al momento de levantarse.-_

-Aome, ¿Qué sucede?.-se pregunto Inuyasha al verla tan indiferente.-Si vas a alguna parte, déjame acompañarte.-buscando la atención de la chica.-

-No te preocupes, mejor quédate aquí con Ishuny, ella te necesita.-sonriéndole enojadamente, para salir de la habitación.-

-¡Aome!.-iba a levantarse, Ishuny se lo impidió.-

-¡Espera!.-lo tiro al suelo de madera.-

Al otro día, Aome estaba maldiciendo, como podía estar tranquila si una chica idéntica a ella este abrazando a Inuyasha, cuando quiera, detestaba eso.-

-¿Qué haré para solucionar esto?.-molesta.-

Inuyasha estaba en la cima de un árbol al ver a la chica molesta, decidió hablar con ella, salto para estar frente de Aome.-

-Aome.-tranquilamente, esta la miro molesta.-

-¿Qué quieres?.-enojada, el tenia miedo al ver el rostro de la chica.-

-¿Qué cree que pasara con Aome e Inuyasha?.-pregunto Sango a Miroku.-

-No sabemos, pero Aome estaba incomoda con la llegada de la señorita Ishuny.-explico.-

-Tiene razón, primero con Kikyo y ahora con ella.-triste.-

-No podemos hacer nada Sango.-preparando un te.-

-Te molesta la llegada de Ishuny.-ambos chicos estaban en el bosque, sentados en el pasto.-

-¿Te importa?.-sin mirarlo.-Inuyasha, no tengo nada.-cerrando sus ojos.-

_Si tienes algo, estas celosa de que Ishuny este conmigo a cada rato ¿verdad?.-mirándola de reojo.-_

-La verdad.-comentaba triste la chica.-Si me molesta, solo un poco, no tengo mucha confianza en ella.-agachando la cabeza.-

-¿Y porque te molesta, si ella no esta haciendo nada malo?.-nervioso.-

-¡Inuyasha!.-se acercaba la gemela de Aome.-

-Es Ishuny.-se levanto Inuyasha, para mirar a la chica acercarse.-

-Sabías que ella iba a venir.-molesta.-

-Aome, yo no sabia nada.-fastidiado.-

-Buenos días Aome.-saludo su gemela.-¿Cómo amaneciste?.-sonriendo.-

-Bien, normal como todas las mañanas.-indiferente.-

-De acuerdo, solo quiero decirte que me llevare a Inuyasha.-con gran seguridad.-

-¿Para que?.-un poco molesta.-

_Si esto sigue así, Aome será capaz de molestarse conmigo.-pensó Inuyasha al ver a la miko mirar el suelo.-_

Otro día paso y los chicos se encontraban cenando, estaba lloviendo a cantaros, y como siempre Ishuny, estaba junto de Inuyasha, Aome al llegar los miro con indiferencia.-

-Aome, ¿no vas a desayunar algo?.-pregunto Shippo comiendo un pescado.-

-No tengo hambre.-sonriendo suavemente, ella se dirigió a su arco y flechas y salio sin decir adiós.-

-Pobre Aome.-se lamento Sango.-

-Inuyasha, come más.-la chica ofreció su plato.-

-¡Demonios!.-grito un criado.-¡Demonios!, se están acercando.-

Todos al escuchar la palabra demonios, fueron a fuera y encontraron a miles de demonios dirigirse a la aldea.-

-¡Inuyasha!.-Ishuny lo abrazo asustada.-

-¡Por fin algo de acción!.-desenvaino a Tessaiga.-Kaze No…-pero alguien se le adelanto.-

Una flecha se dirigió a los demonios y destruyo a todos ellos con un solo golpe, todos miraron a su izquierda y ahí estaba Aome con otra flecha preparada, tenía una mirada seria, casi igual a la que tenía Kikyo, además estaba totalmente empapada.-Los aldeanos se dirigieron a la chica para agradecerle.-Muchas gracias señorita.-estaban agradecidos, ella tenia la mirada abajo.-

-Los derroto.-estaba sorprendido Inuyasha.-

-Con un solo golpe.-termino Sango.-

-No tienen que agradecer, además es mi deber en ayudar a personas en crisis.-sonrió Aome.-

En la noche, Aome termino de bañarse y estaba vestida con su pijama y tenia una toalla para secar su cabello, caminaba por los pasillos, y miro a Inuyasha entrar a su habitación junto con Ishuny, su gemela la vio por unos instantes para entrar y cerrar la puerta.-

_Inuyasha.-pensó triste.-¿Me pregunto que harán detrás de esa puerta?.-_

-Inuyasha, espera yo…-era como un especie de gemido, Aome abrió sus ojos en par al escuchar eso, ella abrió la puerta y encontró a Inuyasha con su pecho descubierto, pero con vendas y con la chica en brazos, el chico tenia una de sus manos en la tela del kimono, que estaba mas abajo del hombro de la chica, ambos miraron a Aome que estaba impactada.-

-¡Aome, ¿Qué haces aquí?.-un poco molesto.-

Aome al escuchar como Inuyasha le hablaba de esa manera, salio corriendo.-

-¡Aome!.-grito el chico.-

Miroku y Sango quienes vinieron, miraron a la chica pasar al lado de ellos, llorando, ambos voltearon y miraron a los chicos casi sin prenda.-¿Qué sucede?.-se molesto Sango.-

-¿Inuyasha?.-el monje estaba impresionado.-

-¡Oigan, ayúdenme con ella!.-molesto.-

-¡Inuyasha, quédate conmigo!.-lo abrazaba para que no se le escapara.-

-¡Ishuny, suéltame!.-forcejeando.-

-No lo haré, siempre estaré contigo.-intentando retenerlo.-

-Me tienes harto.-declaro, molesto.-_Aome.-pensó recordando a la miko.-_

A Ishuny se le escapo una lagrima al escuchar eso, Inuyasha al levantarse, dejo a la joven caer al suelo, por suerte Miroku y Sango la atraparon.-

-Por tu culpa, Aome esta ahora molesta conmigo.-mirándola enojado, el monje y la exterminadora lo miraron con miedo, la muchacha tenía los ojos cerrados.-

_Ahora ha perdido el control.-pensó Miroku serio.-_

_Nunca vi esa reacción en Inuyasha.-se asusto Sango.-_

-¡Maldición!.-maldijo el chico.-Aome esta muy molesta.-

-¿Estas bien?.-pregunto Sango, al mirar a la gemela de Aome llorar.-

-Si estoy bien.-sonriendo como si nada.-

-Inuyasha.-Sango y Miroku vieron al chico llegar al salón principal.-

-Esta ves, metiste la pata.-reclamo Sango.-

-No me importa, ella debe saber que no soy para ella.-molesto.-

-Inuyasha.-dijo Miroku.-

-Inuyasha, no debes estar molesta con ella, sin saber la verdad.-Sango se puso triste.-

-¿De que me hablas Sango?.-confuso.-¿Cuál verdad?.-volvió a preguntar.-

-Resulto que ella amaba a un joven casi parecido a ti, pero el destino los separo, el se fue con otra y la dejo así como así, ella estaba destrozada, y decidió ir en busca de su verdadero amor, encontrarlo para saber si era amada nuevamente.-finalizo Sango.-

El chico fue y se recargo en la pared de una de las habitaciones, tenia la cabeza gacha.-

-Ere mejor no decirle nada.-dijo Miroku.-

-No se, además debía saber, aunque ya lastimo los sentimientos de Ishuny.-ambos miraban a Inuyasha desde muy, muy atrás.-

-¡Inuyasha, aquí estas!.-llego Ishuny.-

-Uh.-abriendo sus ojos, para mirar a la chica.-¿Sucede algo?.-serio.-

-No nada.-sentándose a su lado.-Solo quería hablar contigo.-sonriendo.-Creo que estropee tu relación con Aome.-desde el interior estaba molesta.-

-¿Qué estas diciendo?.-sonrojado.-

-Entiende Inuyasha.-seria.-Estropee todo, solo pensaba en mi propia felicidad.-

_Ishuny.-mirándola.-_¡Keh!, debiste pensar bien las cosas.-

-¿Qué sucede?.-Aome estaba detrás de la habitación, escuchando la conversación.-

-Tu me recuerdas a una persona.-triste.-Lo veía a el en ti.-

-En ese caso, no debiste haberte entrometido conmigo, gracias a ti Aome…-

-¿Por qué tanto alboroto?.-Aome abrió la puerta, e Inuyasha se impacto.-

-Aome, gracias por venir.-se molesto su gemela.-

La miko miro a Inuyasha.-_Inu…-_

_Aome.-estaba demasiado sonrojado, ella volvió con Ishuny, pero primero miro al chico de reojo.-_

-Creo que es todo, además el no era a la persona que estaba buscando.-se dio por vencida al fin.-

-Ishuny.-dijo Aome.-

-No te preocupes.-volteando a verla.-Encontrare a esa persona, a esa persona que me ame como a nadie en la vida.-triste, dando al espalda, Aome la miro triste.-Cuida a Inuyasha, y no lo dejes ir por nada.-sonrió para irse.-

Ella salio y encontró a Miroku.-monje Miroku.-saludo.-

-¿Ya te diste cuenta?.-pregunto.-

-Si, Inuyasha no era la persona que yo andaba buscando, aunque se parece a el, no es a quien quiero en verdad.-sonriendo.-

-¿Asi?.-no muy convencido.-

-Si, además el tenia ojos para Aome no para mí.-alejándose.-Debo irme.-desapareciendo en la oscuridad de la noche.-

-Inuyasha.-susurro Aome.-

-Aome, perdóname, yo no quería lastimarte de esa forma.-el hanyou la tenia abrazada.-

-Si tan solo supieras lo que sentí cuando ustedes estaban…-recordando a ambos casi sin ropa.-

-Fue un malentendido.-apretándola.-La verdad es que yo iba a ver el estado de mis heridas, pero Ishuny se resbalo y yo la atrape, pero mi mano deslizo la tela, dejando descubierto su hombro.-explico.-No creas que iba a…-sonrojado.-

-Inuyasha.-separándose un poco para mirarlo, con solo verlo a los ojos, comprendió que decía la verdad.-

-Por favor, perdóname, besándola suavemente, ella se dejo llevar.-

El chico abrió la pijama de la chica para besar el pezón de la chica, ella miraba el techo, estaba feliz.-Inuyasha.-suspiro.-

Pasó el rato e Inuyasha y Aome estaban totalmente desnudos, Inuyasha comenzó a entrar dentro de ella, y ambos suspiraron.-

-¡Inuyasha!.-gimió de placer abrazando al chico fuertemente.-

-Aome.-suspiro el también.-

Ambos cuerpos estaban sudados, seguían amándose uno del otro, se movían al mismo compás, el chico besaba la oreja de la chica, para ir con sus labios, cuando llegaron al clímax, ambos gritaron el nombre de su amante, Inuyasha cayó encima de la chica, ambos respiraban agitadamente, se miraron para sonreírse, Aome hizo que el chico quedara sobre el futon.-Inuyasha.-acurrucándose en su pecho.-¿No te arrepientes de lo que hicimos?.-tenia miedo.-

-Claro que no pequeña.-abrazándola.-Ahora eres mía, y no dejare que nadie te toque.-dándole de besos en la cien y en su mejilla.-

-Inuyasha.-dejándose querer, para mirarlo.-

-Aome.-la miro, ambos se acercaron y se besaron apasionadamente, para sellar ese encuentro de amor, Aome se quedo dormida, e Inuyasha tomo la frazada para que no pasen frió.-

_Aome.-mirándola.-eres tan suave y delicada, por mi culpa sufriste, tuviste que soportar a Kikyo y luego a Ishuny, no me perdonare si algo te llegase a pasar, juro que estaré contigo para siempre.-le dio un suave beso a la chica para acompañarla en sus sueños.-_

A la mañana siguiente, los chicos estaban listos para partir, solo esperaban a Inuyasha y a Aome.-

-¿Qué harán, ya tardaron?.-Sango estaba molesta, por estar esperando tanto tiempo.-

-Tranquila Sango, después de todo, no escuchaste los gritos en la noche.-picaron el monje.-

-No me digas que…-estaba sonrojada, el asintió.-Me alegro por ellos, si no fuera por Ishuny, ellos ahora no estarían juntos.-sonriendo.-

-Si, ella en verdad ayudo en algo.-se integro Shippo.-

Todos fijaron su vista en la entrada de la cabaña, y salieron Aome e Inuyasha, tomados de la mano, ambos tenían una sonrisa, que era imposible de borrar.-

-Buenos días a todos.-saludo Inuyasha.-

-Buenos días.-contestaron los demás.-

-Será mejor irnos.-sonrió Aome, apretando su mano con la de Inuyasha, el la miro tiernamente.-

Comenzaron de nuevo con el viaje, ahora que todo el problema se resolvió, Inuyasha y Aome estarían juntos.-

FIN...


End file.
